Sing a Song of Insanity
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: A collection of random oneshots involving DP song parodies.  Chapter One: They're Coming to Take Vlad Away, Ha Ha.


A/N: Okay this idea came up out of COMPLETE randomness. Yeah, you listen to "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha Ha" too many times while thinking about Danny Phantom and this is what happens. Enjoy the insanity!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom of the song "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha Ha." I do own my version of the song, but that's it.

--------------------

"Why does _he_ have to be here?" Danny Fenton moaned in exasperation. "Why him of all people?"

"Danny, Vladdie's an old friend! It's nice of him to come over and see us!" Jack Fenton, Danny's father remarked jovially.

"I beg to differ," Danny groaned, burying his head in his hands. Vlad Masters may have been an old college friend of his dad, but Danny new that he was really an evil half-human/half-ghost hybrid named Vlad Plasmius. As far as Danny was concerned, Vlad was his worst enemy.

"Yes Daniel," Vlad said, walking into the kitchen. "Aren't you happy to see your Uncle Vlad?"

"No," Danny glared at him.

"Danny! That's no way to talk to him!" Jack scolded him. "Vlad wouldn't hurt a fly." Completely oblivious to the fact that his son detested Vlad, Jack headed toward the basement. "Now Danny, you stay here and keep Vlad company. If you need me, I'll be helping your mom in the basement trying to fix the Ghost Gabber." With that, he was gone.

Danny slammed his head down on the table and groaned. His parents were busy inventing, and Jazz was tutoring someone at Casper High. That left him by himself, with nothing to do but stay with _Vlad_. Yuck. Just what he had in mind for the evening.

"Great," Danny hissed in annoyance. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"You could talk to me," Vlad suggested.

"Not a chance, fruitloop!" Danny snapped. He knew that Vlad would most likely try to talk him into being his evil apprentice, which he did quite often. Didn't Vlad get the point already? "_Vlad's crazy,"_ Danny thought to himself. As soon as he thought that, he remembered this old song his parents played one Halloween…

_Flashback _

"Hey Danny! Jazzy!" Jack called. "We finally got the basement all set up for Halloween!"

"Oh boy!" Little five-year-old Danny exclaimed, running down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. "Race ya, Jazz!"

"You're on!" seven-year-old Jazz exclaimed happily. Even though Jazz was two years older than Danny, the two of them ran at about the same speed. Even so, Jazz ended up beating Danny. "I win!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down as she touched the bottom step of the basement.

Danny pouted. "You know Jazz, if I was a ghost, I could just fly and beat you in every single race!"

Jazz gave her brother a gleeful smile. "Yeah, that'll be the day!" She looked around and realized the basement was completely dark. "Hey, why is it so dark in here?" she asked, turning on the light.

Suddenly, the basement was lit up. Miniature fake spiders fell down from the ceiling, causing Jazz to scream. Other than that, much to Danny's surprise, nothing blew up or jumped out at them.

"Wow!" the two exclaimed as they looked around at all the Halloween decorations. There was a skeleton, ghosts (of course), and even a slime filled bobbing-for-apples tank.

However, while Jazz was busy examining the spiders, trying to figure out how they fell when the light turned on, Danny was straining to listen to the song that was playing on the radio.

_Remember when you ran away, _

_And I got on my knees and begged you _

_Not to leave because I'd go berserk? _

_Well, _

_You left me anyhow, _

_And then the days got worse and worse _

_And now you see I've gone completely out of my mind. _

_And_

As the song started up on the chorus, Danny cocked his head in confusion. This song was creepy, but cool at the same time. "Mom," he asked hesitantly, "What's this song called?"

"Oh, it's called 'They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha Ha.'" His mom answered.

"Yeah, it's a song about some crazy guy." Jack chimed in. "But it's still a cool song"

"That guy is a seriously crazed up fruitloop!" Danny said, a pleased smile on his face.

Jack smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "I think you're right about that Danny."

_End Flashback_

Danny smiled at the memory. Now that he thought about it, the song actually described, well Vlad. The young halfa gave a mischievous smirk. This was going to be fun! "Hey Vlad!"

"Oh, finally coming around to talk, Daniel?" Vlad asked.

Danny shook his head. "Nope! Even better!" He banged his hand on the table in a rhythm as he started to sing:

_Young Maddie Fenton ran away, _

_And Vlad got on his knees and begged her _

_Not to leave because he'd go berserk. _

_Well, _

"Daniel," Vlad growled. "What are you doing?"

_She left him anyhow _

_And then the days got worse and worse _

_And now the fruitloop's gone completely out of his mind! _

_And. _

_They're coming to take Vlad away, ha ha. _

_They're coming to take Vlad away, ho ho. _

_He he, ha ha, to the funny farm, _

_Where life is beautiful all the time! _

_And he'll be happy to see those Guys in White in their clean white coats, _

_And they're coming to take him away, ha ha! _

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Respect your elders'?" Vlad demanded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't apply to you!" Danny exclaimed, loving the look of rage on Vlad's face.

_She thought it was a joke and so, she laughed, _

_She laughed when Vlad had said that losing her would make him flip his lid. _

_Right? _

_He knows she laughed, he heard her laugh. _

_She laughed and laughed and laughed, _

_And then she left and now we know Vlad's utterly mad! _

_And, _

_They're coming to take Vlad away, ha ha. _

_They're coming to take Vlad away, ho ho. _

_He he, ha ha, to the happy home, _

_With trees, and flowers, and chirping birds, _

_And basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take Vlad away, ha ha! _

"Daniel," Vlad warned, "If you don't stop singing that ridiculous song right this instant…"

"Sorry, can't hear ya!" Danny laughed, transforming into his ghost half as he continued to sing.

_He lurks around, _

_Feigns being good, _

_And will I ever pay him back, _

_For all his kind, unselfish loving deeds? _

_No! _

_Vlad you just wait, _

_They'll find you yet, _

_And when they do they'll put you _

_In the funny farm for sure you fruitloop jerk! _

_And, _

_They're coming to take Vlad away, ha ha. _

_They're coming to take Vlad away, ho ho. _

_He he, ha ha, to the funny farm! _

_Where life is beautiful all the time! _

_And he'll be happy to see those Guys in White in their clean white coats, _

_And they're coming to take Vlad away, ha ha! _

_To the happy home, _

_With trees, and flowers, and chirping birds, _

_And basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes, _

_And they're coming to take Vlad away, HA HA! _

"That is IT!" Vlad screamed, turning into Vlad Plasmius. "I'll get you for that Daniel!"

Danny merely smiled, turning back into his human form. "Actually, I don't think so. I think _they_ are going to get you."

"Who's they?" Vlad asked, clearly confused.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and there stood the Guys in White, quickly grabbing hold of Vlad and capturing him before he could do anything.

"We've captured the Wisconsin Ghost," one of the Guys in White said into a walkie-talkie. He turned to Danny. "That's for making sure he didn't get away."

Danny smiled as the Guys in White were taking Vlad away. "I warned ya, Vlad!" he called happily. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

At that moment, Danny's parents came up from the basement. "What's all the commotion about?" Maddie asked. "Are you okay, Danny?"

"Yeah, and where'd Vlad go?" Jack asked. "He didn't even say good-bye."

"I'm fine," Danny insisted. "As for Vlad, the nice young men in their clean white coats came to take him away!"

Maddie shook her head. "Honestly Danny, I don't know what gets these crazy stories into your head!"

Danny just smiled.

------------------------

A/N: …I know, it was random! I just like the song and was in the mood of doing something humorous! Remember, read and review! Oh, and if there's a specific song you want me to do a DP parody of next, say so in a review!


End file.
